


Crossing the Line

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Matchmaker Skye, Oral Sex, Season 1, Sex, Shameless Smut, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: After Skye walks in on a kiss between Fitz and Jemma, she does a little matchmaking, but maybe she didn't have to because they already had it (mostly) figured out.Shameless smut.  Set between 1x03 and 1x07.





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a huge shout out to blancasplayground for being an awesome beta. She is the only reason this plot makes any sort of sense.
> 
> This is my version of what would have happened if FitzSimmons were (kind of) together during season 1. They have so much history together that it stands to reason they would depend on each other for...um...everything, but they never take the time to actually talk things through.

As Skye rounded the corner that would lead her into the lab, she let out a squeak and then backtracked so she stayed out of sight. She had been coming down to check on FitzSimmons and see if there was an update on their analysis of the gravitonium...and also to do her own recon. Since she’d joined the team she felt sure there was more to FitzSimmons’ relationship than they let on. Friends didn’t look at each like _that_. When she peeked around the corner again she saw Fitz staring at Simmons from across the room. They were bickering, as usual, and even though Skye couldn’t hear their words, she knew it would be something sciency and impossible to understand. She let out her breath in a huff, rolling her eyes.

Simmons turned to say something in response and they continued to stare at each other for a few beats. That was what Skye loved most about these science nerds. She was about to go in to break the tension when Simmons took a surreptitious look around before practically throwing herself at Fitz, and then they were...kissing. If you could really just call it kissing. The awkward stare had changed very quickly into a not-at-all-awkward makeout session. Clearly this wasn’t the first time they had ended a discussion this way. She studied them for a moment and then started to feel uncomfortable standing there like a voyeur. Fitz had caught Simmons when she fell into his arms and rested his hands on her hips while Simmons brought one hand up to tangle in Fitz’s hair and pulled his lips down to hers. Their mouths slotted together and Simmons tipped her head to the side, stepping closer into his embrace. Their bodies were moving in sync and their lips locked together, though Skye could tell from where she stood that these kisses were far more than a chaste meeting of their lips. From her viewpoint it looked like there was some pretty serious tongue action, but it was difficult to be sure. Clearly their psychic connection went way beyond their professional interactions into something much more personal.

Skye was debating how to make enough noise so they would know she was there, when their kiss became even more heated. She could see Fitz’s hands slide down to Simmons’ ass, pulling her closer to him, and then there was a moan, loud enough to hear from the hallway. She gave up on trying to find a way to interrupt them and turned back the way she came, leaving them alone to finish their “analysis.”

====================

Jemma looked around at her friends in the common area of the Bus, thinking about all of the changes in her life since going into the field. She was squeezed between Fitz and Skye on the couch as they all watched while Ward reluctantly took his turn at charades. She clinked her beer bottle against Fitz’s and gently squeezed his knee. He smiled back at her and her grin got bigger. She had been right about this. They were making a real difference, saving the world, and had friends they could laugh with at the end of a stressful day. It was really lovely.

After the game broke up, Ward went to find May, and Fitz headed back to the lab to check on the DWARFs, since it looked like Bashful needed a new sensor and he wanted to get it fixed before their next mission.

“Goodnight Fitz, let me know tomorrow if I can help with Bashful,” Jemma called as he headed to the door.

“Goodnight Jemma. Goodnight Skye,” he answered back.

“Night,” Skye said with a smile at his back, then turned an even bigger smile on Jemma.

“So...what is going on with you and Fitz?” she asked with a smug smile.

“What do you mean?” Jemma answered back cautiously. This certainly wasn’t an unusual question, since most people tended to ask her about her relationship with Fitz, assuming it was more than it was. But Skye had already asked about that, so Jemma wasn’t sure what she was fishing for now.

“Jemma, we are friends, right? You can tell me the truth about you and Fitz.”

“Fitz and I are friends...best friends,” she answered again, confused.

“Jemma,” Skye practically whined, sounding like a petulant child, “you can tell me. I won’t judge.”

“Skye, I really don’t know what you mean.”

“I saw you two. In the lab the other night.”

Jemma was still puzzled. She spent a lot of time in the lab with Fitz. It wasn’t really unusual for them to be there, even late into the night. So, what could Skye be talking about…

“Oh,” she said softly on an exhale. “The _other_ night.”

“That didn’t look like something that friends would do.”

Jemma bit her lip, not sure what to say to Skye. This sounded like something that girls would talk about, but she had never had a close friend before...other than Fitz of course. Skye must have noticed her hesitate, because she stood up and grabbed two more beers from the fridge.

“Let’s go talk in my bunk. I’ll tell you about my crush and you can tell me about yours.”

The alcohol must be working, Jemma thought, as she felt slightly giddy at the idea of talking to Skye about guys. Well, maybe Skye could make some sense out of her relationship with Fitz.  
=====================

“It is a little difficult to fully appreciate Ward’s fantastic body when he’s always trying to make me exercise...but I guess on the plus side he does keep trying to pin me,” Skye said with a laugh.

“He does have very symmetrical features,” Jemma answered easily, thinking more about Fitz than Ward.

“So, now, spill...how long have you been making out with Fitz in the lab?” Skye asked with an attempt at being casual, taking another drink of her beer and raising her eyebrow.

“Well, yes, Fitz and I...we _are_ very good friends -- “

“Yeah, I get that part,” Skye said dryly. “But what’s the deal with the kissing...is Fitz a good kisser?”

“Er, yes, Fitz is a very good kisser --”

“It sure looked like you were enjoying yourself,” Skye broke in.

“ --but it is no big deal,” Jemma finished loudly. Too loudly, she realized. Someone was bound to hear them, probably Fitz since his bunk was right next to Skye’s.

“I was right! You are together...how is that not a big deal?” Skye practically shouted back excitedly.

“Skye, shhhh, Fitz and I aren’t together...sometimes...we just get...excited... about something in the lab.” Jemma stopped to take a breath. It felt very freeing to be able to talk to Skye about this. “Science is very stimulating, after all.”

Skye let out a bark of laughter. “I think it is Fitz you find...stimulating.” She thought for a moment and then raised an eyebrow. “So, do you two have sex?”

Jemma blushed, “No...ummm...not usually.” In response she was met with Skye spitting out her beer in surprise.

“Simmons!” Skye tried to wipe up her spilled beer, and then gave it up. “Simmons, how can you say you and Fitz aren’t together when you do every couple-y thing I can think of, including adorably finishing each other’s sentences, and...and having sex!” the last part coming out as a whisper.  
‘  
“Plus,” Skye went on, “he is completely in love with you.”

Skye seemed to be unusually invested in her relationship with Fitz, and Jemma felt her face screw up in a grimace.

“I know...it’s a long story.” Jemma finished her beer, hoping for some liquid courage. “Well, actually the story isn’t really that long,” she amended with a self-deprecating laugh.

“The first time I saw Fitz I thought he was so very handsome...even if he was a little pasty,” Jemma paused to acknowledge Skye’s snort of laughter, “and then once we became friends I saw how brilliant and incredible he was.”

“Awwww,” Skye interjected, “don’t mind me, I’m just picturing you two as horny teenagers.”

“Well, yes, we were the youngest students at the Academy, we spent all of our time together, and we really connected in a way that I had never experienced before...or since really, I guess…” her voice drifted off as she mentally sorted through her memories of Fitz over the years. 

“Anyway, we _were_ horny teenagers and it made sense for us to be each other’s first time.”

“Oh, yeah, Simmons, that makes perfect sense,” Skye teased. Smiling, she added, “So, you two finally stopped pretending and hooked up.” “But wait,” she continued, her brow furrowing in confusion, “that must have been, what, 10 years ago...so, why aren’t you together now?”

Jemma breathed in, and answered a little sadly, “It is because neither of us is as confused about our feelings as you’d like to think.”

“What?!?” Skye burst out. “This is better than a romcom.”

“That night was the first time Fitz told me he loved me --” Jemma broke off at a squeal from Skye.

“--but, you know Fitz...he only wanted to be together if it was an all-consuming kind of love...and I, I was 17 with so many questions and so much I wanted to do, so we decided it was more important for us to be friends and partners,” Jemma smiled at Skye almost apologetically.

“Oh,” Skye started, her face falling, “wait, what about now?”

“Now...I’m not sure. I’ve always loved him, but I need our friendship, our partnership and I don’t want to lose that, ever. But now that we’ve been out in the field everything has been so intense, and Fitz and I have, well, have been together, but not together if you know what I mean.”

“Umm, no Simmons, I do not know what you mean,” Skye said slyly, pushing Jemma to say it all out loud.

“Well, it all just happened, and we never actually talked about anything...so I have no idea what Fitz is thinking. Maybe we are better off just being friends and all of this is a mistake.”

Skye finished her beer and leaned over to give Jemma a hug. “Jemma, you are my closest friend here, but I swear to God, if you ever try to make out with me, that will be it. Friends don’t really do that.”

Jemma found herself laughing in spite of herself. She got up to head back to her bunk, but stopped as Skye continued.

“You should just talk to him...and don’t wait forever, you two belong together.”

“Maybe,” Jemma answered quietly, heading back to her bunk. 

It was really nice to have a friend to talk to. But talking to Skye had just made her think about Fitz in a way she didn’t want to, but knew that she should. She had been in love with him for nearly 10 years. And Skye was right, she really needed to tell Fitz how she felt. Their lives had been intertwined for so long, she really owed it to him, and at this point it felt like they had a near-death experience almost once a week. She should tell him the truth and trust that their relationship could handle it. Unless…maybe he didn’t feel the same way anymore? It _had_ been such a long time ago.

She shook her head, realizing she had been standing outside of his bunk. But now wasn’t the time. She’d talk to him tomorrow. Maybe.

======================

Fitz was sitting in his bunk, running his mind through the events of the day, practically frozen with fear even now. He pulled his pillow closer to his chest, as if it could stop his heart from beating wildly. Jemma could have died today, and it would have been because he hadn’t done enough to save her. He didn’t think he could live in a world without her in it, and he thought she knew him better than that. He was glad that Ward had jumped after her, but for once why couldn’t he have been the one to save her. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the door followed by Jemma slipping in and sitting down next to him on the bed. She must have finished her debrief with Coulson. 

“Fitz, I just wanted to thank you for saving me today.”

“I didn’t save you, Ward did,” Fitz replied darkly.

“He may have been the one to jump out of the plane, but you were the one next to me in the lab - the one I always want next to me. You are _my_ hero,”

Jemma leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he reached up to scratch the back of his neck to cover his embarrassment. 

But Jemma clearly wasn’t done. She continued to kiss him, scattering kisses on his cheek and jaw, making her way towards his lips.

“Jemma--” he started, but was interrupted.

“Fitz, I was so scared today...but having you there made me feel better because together we can do anything.”

Before he could respond, he felt her shifting on the bed, and then straddling him in order to place her lips against his. She wriggled into a more comfortable position and Fitz felt his cock start to harden. Jemma smiled against his lips and swiped her tongue across his lips, demanding access while rolling her hips at the same time.

Sex seemed to be a coping mechanism for her, and with all of the drama they had experienced since going into the field, this had become a pretty regular occurrence - not that he was complaining. If it helped her if they screwed each other senseless, then that was something he was more than willing to do for her. 

He brought his hands up to pull her closer, then ran his fingers down her back in a soothing motion. He wanted to comfort her, but he also felt the fire between them. And he knew better than to try to talk to Jemma if she wasn’t ready. So he pushed down his need to tell her how much he loved her and couldn’t imagine his life without her, and focused on showing her instead. She was still kissing him like her life depended on it, pushing her tongue roughly into his mouth, and he countered, slipping his hands under her shirt and starting to pull it up. 

Jemma pulled away with a sigh as she raised her arms for him to pull her top off. As soon as it cleared her fingertips, she buried her hands in his hair and refocused her efforts on kissing his jaw and neck. Fitz lightly traced his fingers across her ribs, and then cupped her through her bra, lowering his head to leave a trail of kisses across the top of her breasts. Jemma tightened her fingers in his hair and let out a low moan. Given her encouragement, he pulled at the cups and swiped his tongue across one taut nipple.

“Oh, Fitz,” Jemma moaned, then rocked against him, causing him to growl low in his throat.

Switching his focus to her other breast, he lavished attention on her nipple, then sucked on her skin while she ground down on him. When he thought he might come right then and there, she finally relented and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Reaching for the button on her jeans, he helped her up to her knees and then shrugged out of her shirt.

Within moments, she was wearing nothing but her knickers and back to grinding against his cock through his trousers. After the day they had, and those moments he thought he’d never see her again, he was acutely aware of how being with her like this was now somehow elemental to his being. They were a team, in every way, and sometimes it felt like he needed her in order to keep breathing. But now...now he needed her to feel alive again. She was his life and his heart and he needed her to feel that, even if they hadn’t put words to their relationship. They were friends and partners first, and...whatever this was second. And that could be enough for him...he hoped.

Needing her to focus her attention elsewhere, he shifted her to the side so he could remove his trousers and pants, but as soon as he moved to get up, it was Jemma’s hands on the button of his trousers, pushing the rest of his clothing down as he stood by the side of the bed. Jemma’s hands stroked the length of his cock and she licked her lips seductively, shooting him a glance through her eyelashes. He laughed and then reached down to pull her up from where she was seated on the bed and into a heated kiss. Standing, he had to bend his head down to kiss her, but it was much easier for his hands to roam her body, stroking those places that were the most sensitive. 

He began kissing his way down her body, his tongue darting out to lap at a sensitive spot on her neck, then across her breasts until she was moaning his name. Continuing his path downward, he hooked a finger on each side of her knickers, kneeling down in front of her as he slowly pulled them down her legs, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach and thighs. Once she had kicked them off, he focused his attention back to the soft skin of her thighs, with wet, open-mouthed kisses that were making her breath come out in little gasps.

“Sit on the edge of the bed and lay back...I wanna make you come,” Fitz ground out in a low voice.

Fitz could feel the shiver that ran through Jemma’s body, and she laid down without argument, gasping when he gently spread her legs and swiped his tongue across the spot he knew would drive her crazy. His lips turned up in a smile as her hips pressed up, driving her center closer to his tongue as he made lazy circles. 

“More...please,” came Jemma’s voice, sounding slightly desperate but as polite as ever. 

Spreading her wet folds, he pushed a finger inside and matched the rhythm of her hips as he increased the pressure of his tongue. A cascade of moans and unintelligible words fell from her lips as she reached her peak, and Fitz pressed down with his tongue as her body tensed. He made his way back up her body, slowly, kissing every inch of her, until she sat up and pulled him back to her, kissing him almost frantically. 

“I need you,” she said breathlessly once she had pulled away from the kiss. 

Rather than laying back on the bed with him, Jemma pulled them both up to standing, and lightly pushed him onto then bed so he was sitting on the side where she had been, then climbed on his lap, with a knee of each side of him. Fitz wrapped one arm around her back to hold her steady while she slowly lowered herself onto him. He busied his other hand on her breast and kissed whichever part of her was closest as she moved up and down, driving every thought out of his mind except her and the feel of her in his arms. She moved her hands to his shoulders and increased her pace as his hips bucked up to meet her descent. 

Way too quickly he felt his orgasm coming on and he reached between their bodies to stroke her while he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck. Within moments he felt her body tense and then she was crying out his name. He tried to kiss her to muffle the sound of her release, but his own followed shortly after and he instead tucked his face into her shoulder and bit gently at her skin, trying to at least keep himself quiet. 

Completely sated, Fitz fell back as Jemma put her weight on him so that they were laying on the bed with their feet hanging off the side. He traced small circles on her back as their breathing calmed and she continued to cling tightly to him. 

Eventually they scooted to a more comfortable position in the bed and Fitz wrapped an arm around Jemma. It felt so good to be with her like this, even though their entire world had gone crazy. It was with that thought that he decided to throw caution to the wind. 

“I love you, Jemma, and I’ll love you forever no matter what...if you want to be friends that is enough for me, but if you want to be more than that I’d like that too, even if we don’t have a name for it.”

But by that time Jemma's breathing has slowed and he thought she must be asleep. 

In the morning she was gone and he could remember hearing her voice saying ‘I love you, Fitz’ in return, but he couldn’t be sure if she had actually said the words or if had been a dream. 

====================

Skye wasn’t a light sleeper, but all the “activity” in the bunk next to hers the night before had made it hard to sleep. Fitz and Simmons were her best friends on this team and she didn’t want to think about what they did behind closed doors...just, ewwww. So when she bumped into Fitz leaving his room she wasn’t in the best mood. 

“Sorry, Skye...didn’t see you there,” Fitz said cheerily. Fitz was clearly in a good mood. She just raised an eyebrow in response. 

“W-what’s wrong?” Fitz stammered, looking around.

“Don’t hurt her,” Skye practically spat at him, though other than some lost sleep she didn’t really know what she was upset about. 

His smile had faded and he was looking a little grumpily at her now. Good. 

“I didn’t — I wouldn’t… what?”

The poor guy looked so confused now, Skye almost felt sorry for him. 

“These walls aren’t really that thick,” she replied meaningfully. 

His face turned beet red, and he stammered out an apology, studying the floor. 

“Just be careful...I don’t want either one of you to get hurt,” she said, in a much kinder voice. 

“Simmons and I had some girl talk a few weeks back and I have a piece of advice for you. Relationships work best when you actually talk about things.”

Fitz looked up in surprise. His mouth opened to respond, but before he could form words she cut him off. 

“And no, I’m not going to tell you what she said...you need to talk to her.”

She started to walk away, but then stopped and thought for a minute. 

“Just, when you do, make sure you aren’t anywhere near my bunk.”

Fitz’s expression was so confused, and hopeful, that she started laughing, and then smiled shaking her head at him. 

=================

The day had been awful. Jemma still felt bad about shooting Sitwell, even though it had to be done. And Fitz and Ward had been in danger, without an extraction plan. It was too much to think about what _could_ have happened. And it was Skye that had spurred them all into action to save Fitz, and not her.

...but at least Fitz was here. Fitz was always here beside her, through the best moments of her life as well as the worst. They were standing face to face now, and she reached out to pull him into a hug. It was a relief that he was back...and Ward too, of course. After releasing him from the embrace, her hand drifted down his arm, finally settling on his hand where she started tracing small circles with her thumb.

It was comforting - to her at least - to have something tangible, or _someone_ really, when things were spiraling out of control. Like an anchor. 

She looked up at Fitz and saw that he was studying the movement of her hand. That made her pause. She wondered how that looked to the rest of the team, her with a very possessive hold on her best friend. She gave his hand one more squeeze and then took a step back. 

She could feel Fitz’s gaze shift to her face, which she kept intentionally averted, accidentally looking right at Skye, who very conspicuously mouthed ‘go talk to him’ and gave her a thumbs up and a cheesy grin. 

She heard a small laugh next to her and realized that Fitz had seen Skye as well. 

“It seems like Skye wants us to talk,” he said in a low voice. 

She swallowed around the lump in her throat and managed to say, “Yes, now is as good a time as any I supposed.” 

They slowly walked back towards the common area. Aside from Skye no one seemed to notice their absence. Once they reached the hallway Fitz hesitated, but Jemma led him to her bunk.

“Fitz, I-“

“Jemma-“

They both began talking at the same time, and then broke off with nervous laughter. 

“Let me go first,” Jemma asked him quietly. She wondered if this was the right choice and was afraid that if he spoke first she might lose her nerve. 

“Fitz, you are my best friend...,” she stopped talking as she watched his eyes fall close and reached out to touch his cheek.

“You _are_ my best friend, Fitz...it is just that since we’ve been out in the field I’ve come to realize that it isn’t enough to be here with my best friend...and maybe life is too short to not take chances…” she trailed off, not sure what to say next.

“I love you, Jemma, and that’s enough,” he said soothingly, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead.

“No, it isn’t...it isn’t enough, because...because I love you too.”

Jemma looked up at him, straight into those blue eyes she could get lost in forever.

“Because I’ve been so worried about messing up our friendship that I didn’t see that I was losing out on the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt...it isn’t being in the field, or even being in the lab...it is being with you.”

She stared worriedly at him, not sure how he would interpret the decade it had taken her to come to that conclusion, but he was smiling and bringing his lips down on hers. When they finally pulled apart, he pulled her over to sit on the bed.

“I told you I’d wait forever for you, Jemma, and I would have.”

“You are too good to me, Fitz...and we didn’t really miss much. We’ve been together the whole time.”

“We’ve been together the whole _damn_ time,” Fitz corrected, and laid down on the bed, pulling her on top of him.

Jemma kissed his cheeks and jaw, and Fitz’s hands started to roam her body in that familiar way that sent sparks to all of her nerve endings. How had she never understood how important this man was to her, to her very existence. She pulled her face back up to his and was just about to kiss him again when she heard a knock at the door which made both of them sit up, then Skye’s voice from the other side.

“Just wanted to tell you that May says wheels up in five.”

“Thanks, Skye,” Jemma called back. And she supposed she could thank Skye for more than one thing in this case, since Skye had been the one to give her that last little push toward Fitz.

Jemma laid down again and pulled Fitz with her, tucking her head onto his shoulder. Yes, it was true that their world was changing, but she had the best part of her past right here with her and with him beside her she knew they’d be able to survive anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
